Loss
by Dark Angel Shuriken
Summary: The life of a young high elf slowly crumbles in the game of "Survival of the Fittest."


"Dionne, come on, if you don't hurry, Lunasean's going to wonder what happened to us," Celestar shouted to her best friend as they rushed to Kelethin where they were to meet Lunasean, to hunt orcs.  
  
"You're too fast!!" The high elf replied, quickening her pace. The girls ran through the woods, taking a shortcut. Suddenly, Celestar stopped.   
  
"What's wrong?" Dionne asked her, puzzled at Celestar's abrupt stop. Celestar looked a little worried.  
  
".........The woods.... suddenly, they don't look so familiar anymore." Celestar told her, stepping back and looking around. Dionne looked up. She was right.   
  
"Uh oh.... Luna's gonna kill us." Dionne said.  
  
"Not if that kills us first!" Celestar said, pointing to an Orc Oracle, coming their way. It looked rather awkward actually. Never before had they seen such a beast so near Felwithe. The girls readied their attacks and after quite a while of fighting, managed to defeat the creature. It took them a while due to the fact that both weren't that powerful yet, and thus needed Lunasean's help if they wanted to train on the orc filled hill.   
  
Lunasean was like Celestar's elder brother. He had been watching over her for a long time, ever since their parents had gone missing.  
  
"Please don't tell me we're lost." Dionne said exasperatedly while looking around. Being a low level wizard lost in unfamiliar lands made her dread the worst.  
  
"Shh... wait." Celestar whispered, listening closely to the surroundings. Dionne froze. It was faint but it was the undeniable sound of a fight. Running towards the sound, she didn't notice she had left her friend behind.   
  
Finally, she came to a clearing with a tent. She recognised it instantly due to the campfire there was there as well. Looking towards the source of the sound, she found what she was looking for.   
  
A bandit and a high elf were fighting and it didn't look like as if the latter was winning. Going forward, she decided to help him, not thinking about her own safety.   
  
"Run!!" She told him, while distracting the bandit. He did as he was told, fleeing in the direction of Kelethin.   
  
Surprisingly, the fight ended earlier than she had expected. Looking up, she saw Dionne running towards her.   
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, taking a close at the badly beaten corpse of the bandit. She didn't need an answer. Smiling, she turned to Celestar who was breathing heavily. From the corner of her eye, she saw some movement and turned. It was a high elf, about the same age as Celestar, face etched with fear and relief all at once. Dionne raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Who, is that?" She asked her friend, motioning to the man.   
  
"I...I don't know." She told her. He stepped out from his hiding place.  
  
"T-T...Thanks." He managed to sputter out. The girls looked at him. He looked like he was the shy type. Dionne burst out into giggles which made Celestar step on her foot to keep her quiet.  
  
"Sorry." She said, calming down.   
  
"I'm Celestar and this is my best friend, Dionne." She told him, smiling, hoping he took no offence from her outspoken friend.  
  
"I...I'm Maxiam." He told them.   
  
Celestar looked at him, there was something that made him different from all the rest of the people she had met before. He looked somewhat untouched. Looking into his eyes, she saw innocence, yet a tremendous amount of power that could be used for total destruction. Smiling, she turned to Dionne who was pacing up and down, still as unfamiliar to her surroundings as she was before.   
  
"...What's wrong?" Celestar asked. Then it dawned on her. Lunasean was waiting for them at Kelethin!! Grabbing Dionne's arm, she raced off in the direction of the meeting point.   
  
The man looked at them till he could see them no more as they were lost among the trees. Thinking about the person who had saved him made him feel a little weird. There was something unique in her, something charming, and he couldn't tell what. He looked at his surroundings once more as he headed of to Kelethin. He sighed, doubting he would get a chance to ever see it again.   
  
  
**************************  
  
That was the end of Chapter 1. Please do write some reviews, any advice for the story is greatly appreciated. The setting as well as the beasts may not correspond with the present version of EverQuest as I have not been able to play it for about 3 years, so please understand and help me out if I've confused anything. :) Thank you for reading. 


End file.
